


Twenty Years Later

by Venusdoom3



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Time, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Heavy Petting, Masturbation, Mention of Minor Character Death, NSFW Art, Nostalgia, Older And Wiser, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Rekindling, Reuniting, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Where are they now?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: "Hey, Tom!" Mike chirped as they entered the studio, hovering at the edge of the mat. "I brought Erin's replacement to meet you. This is Kimberly."The dark-haired man turned to greet them, a warm smile lighting up his handsome face, and Kimberly's entire body went numb at the sight of him, her ears ringing as she stared in shock.He seemed as surprised to see her as she was to see him. "Kim?""Tommy?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My HC: most post-MMPR events did not take place, or at least not exactly the same way they did in the subsequent series. (Read: I quit watching when Kimberly wrote Tommy that damn letter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind my ridiculous art. I was in a doodling mood.

"Miss Hart?"

It took Kimberly a moment to respond, to the chipper voice over the phone but only because she wasn't accustomed to being called by her maiden name, which she hadn't used in over twelve years. Now that, after over a year of bitterness and bickering attorneys, her divorce was final, she had discarded her ex-husband's surname, and she was determined to get used to being Kimberly Ann Hart again.

"Yes?"

"This is Mike Dawson from Dawson's Fitness Center."

Kimberly sat up straighter despite the dull ache in her lower back from spending the past few days hunched over boxes as she unpacked her new apartment. "Oh, hi, Mike!"

"I wanted to thank you for coming in yesterday to meet with me," Mike said, and Kimberly wilted. It could only mean one thing: she didn't get the job, which was crushing even beyond the fact that she was absurdly over-qualified to teach a variety of classes offered by the gym.

She needed the damn job.

_Don't think about your shrinking savings account. Don't think about where the rent is coming from in three and a half weeks. Don't think_ —

"And I wanted to offer you the position if you still want it," continued the oblivious voice on the other end of the call, and Kimberly's eyes widened as she clapped her hand over her mouth, hoping belatedly that Mike hadn't heard the muted _smack_.

Forcing her voice to come out even, Kimberly said, "That's great! I absolutely accept."

"Excellent. Are you still available to start on Friday?"

"You tell me what time; I'll be there."

When the call ended, Kimberly set her smartphone on the still-empty bookshelf behind her, rose to her full five feet, and did a quick little victory dance, her bare feet patting on the hardwood floor she was delighted she would now be able to afford. It was official; she was once again a gainfully employed citizen of Angel Grove, where she had spent the first seventeen years of her life and which she had left behind twenty years ago the same way she now left behind her life in Sacramento. No more ex-husband; no more long, thankless hours supposedly co-managing the gym she and said ex-husband had owned; no more loneliness while same ex-husband took off on endless "business trips" with one young, busty office assistant after another.

It was Kimberly's life now, and while she was disappointed at her failed marriage and wasted years chasing her dreams of Olympic gold, she was no longer disappointed in _herself_ over these things. She would move onward and upward from here, and the only dream she intended to chase was the prospect of happiness and fulfillment on her own terms.

She was home.

**

Friday morning dawned bright and clear, and Kimberly took her routine jog through a neighborhood that became more familiar each morning. Letting herself inside the apartment and locking the door behind her, she peeled off her sweaty t-shirt and sports bra, kicking her running shorts into the growing laundry pile behind her bedroom door on her way into the bathroom for a shower.

The shower was heavenly; the water was hotter and the pressure stronger than the pretentious waterfall head her ex-husband had installed in their en-suite bathroom. The bathroom in her new apartment was a lot smaller than the one in her former house, a three thousand foot beast that was clearly too big for just the two of them, especially considering her ex's staunch refusal to consider having kids. Despite the drastic downsizing of her living space, however, Kimberly was already in love with her new place with its stainless steel appliances, stacked laundry station in the hallway closet, multitude of windows, and pristine white bathroom with its glass-walled tub.

The mirror was fogged over when Kimberly finally stepped out of the shower, and she towel dried her hair before wiping the fog away with one hand and leaving a large, clear area in which her reflection was visible with her towel wrapped around herself and her damp hair falling to her shoulders. Her skin was clear and pink, her brown eyes bright and sparkling, and a smile tugged at the corners of her rosy, makeup-free lips.

"Atta girl," she said aloud, smiling at herself, and removed her towel, watching her naked body move and stretch as she reached over to hang the damp towel on the rack. For a woman of almost forty, she thought she still looked _damn_ good. Years of athletic activity and clean eating had left her with supple, virtually wrinkle-free skin and a fit, leanly muscled form overlaid with feminine padding in all the right places. Her B-cup breasts were high and proud, her waist slim, and her hourglass figure still in place; her caramel-colored hair, which fell past her shoulders, still had no traces of gray, which was nothing short of a miracle considering the stress she had been under for the past few years. For sure, she had never had any trouble getting a date, and the half dozen people who had seen her naked in an intimate setting over the years had nary a complaint, but hooking someone new was the last thing on her mind.

Her shoebox full of silicone, glass, and vibrating objects would take the edge off just fine.

Kimberly dressed in a pair of gray workout capris and a purple tank top over her white sports bra and barely-there black lace thong; no one could tell what she wore under her clothes, she reasoned, and wearing cute underwear made her feel pretty and still desirable, which were two things she hadn't felt during the last third of her marriage. After blending a smoothie out of protein powder, almond milk, and whatever fruit she had lying around, she grabbed her to-go cup and workout bag, slipped into her sneakers, pulled her hair into a high ponytail, and trotted down the stairs to catch the bus.

Dawson's Fitness Center was a five minute ride from her building, and she stepped off the bus with her bag slung over her shoulder, empty smoothie cup tucked inside it, and her heart thrumming like a rabbit's. The first half hour consisted of orientation with Mike, who was a gay man in his late twenties with a fantastic body he had no qualms about displaying. He had her sign what felt like endless paperwork, and, to Kimberly's surprise, he even took her fingerprints with a clever little electronic device. "We do a background check on all new hires," he explained with a shrug and a disarming grin. "Especially shifty-looking ones like you."

They laughed, and Kimberly obliged as he beckoned for her to follow him into the gym, where he showed her the employee break room next to his office before leading her down the center of the wide-open gym area, pointing out the cardio section on their left side and the strength training section on their right. All the way at the back of the gym was a row of glass-fronted studios.

"The locker rooms are on either side," Mike explained. "Men's on the left, women's on the right. There's a steam room adjacent to each. Here in the middle are the studios. This one—" He pointed at the studio farthest to the left "—is where Lillian teaches seniors' classes for the morning and part of the afternoon, and Sylvia has the room from three to eight for Zumba, belly dancing, and Latin Beats. The middle one's the martial arts studio; Tom runs that the whole day. Tai Chi, karate, kickboxing, kung fu, and free-style. And the last one's yours, girlfriend! You're in charge of Ab Aerobics, yoga, Pilates, and Cardio Jam, like we talked about. We usually have two of each per day, including Saturdays. Sundays, you're off."

"Sweet." Kimberly clapped her hands together. "I'm excited!"

"Good!" Mike turned his head at the sound of the door opening and waved at the middle-aged woman who entered in a leotard and a loose t-shirt. "Here's Lillian now. C'mere, Lil! We have a newbie!"

**

Kimberly's first class was scheduled for eleven o'clock that morning, later than it would normally be to give her time to familiarize herself with the center and to watch a few introductory videos in Mike's office. She was scribbling notes on organizing her classes when Mike poked his head into the room.

"We'll be opening in ten minutes," he said, "but in the meantime, come here. I'll introduce you to Tom."

"Okay!" Kimberly set her notepad on the desk and followed Mike back to the studio closest to the women's locker room, where a tall, dark-haired man in a black karategi was lining up a row of free-standing punching bags.

"Hey, Tom!" Mike chirped as they entered the studio, hovering at the edge of the mat. "I brought Erin's replacement to meet you. This is Kimberly."

The dark-haired man turned to greet them, a warm smile lighting up his handsome face, and Kimberly's entire body went numb at the sight of him, her ears ringing as she stared in shock.

He seemed as surprised to see her as she was to see him. "Kim?"

" _Tommy_?"

"You two know each other?" Mike asked, throwing his hands in the air. "Small world! Okay, my work here is done. Nine minutes till the doors open!" With that, he hurried from the studio to complete one task or another, leaving Kimberly alone in the large, mirrored room with the man a much younger version of herself had been absolutely certain she would marry some day.

Tommy Oliver. Not her first crush or even her first boyfriend, but undoubtedly her first true love. She couldn't begin to count the number of times he held her hand, talked her off the proverbial ledge, made her laugh, saved her life, put stars in her eyes, or looked at her as if they were the only two people left on the planet. She had felt closer to Tommy, more connected, than to anyone else on Earth, and, although it nearly killed her to do it, she had destroyed it all by sending him a heartbreaking letter, lying about having met her soul mate rather than forcing him to wait for her any longer when her temporary move to Florida to train with a world-class gymnast for the Pan-Olympic Games started looking less and less temporary as the months wore on.

She had never regretted anything more than she regretted breaking Tommy's heart.

"Kim," Tommy whispered, approaching her, his soulful brown eyes wide and shocked. He looked so much like she remembered him that her memory took a weird slip-slide, layering his past image over the present. His hair was short, a stark contrast to the shoulder-length hair he wore in high school, but it was still the same shade of chestnut brown, now swept back from his forehead in a becoming style. He was clean-shaven, and beneath the karategi, over which he wore a black belt with several red stripes, he hadn't lost the spectacular body she remembered well. If anything, he had packed on even more muscle; the smooth flex of his forearms beneath his tanned skin as he reached for her made her insides flutter.

"Hey, you," she said in a choked, nearly unrecognizable voice, throwing her arms around his neck and holding on tight as he swung her in a circle just like he used to do with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. When he finally set her down, he didn't let go; instead, he held her for a few moments longer, hunched over just as awkwardly as he ever did due to their nine inch height difference, and she smiled against his shoulder as memories, as fresh as the day they were made, flooded back. " _Tom_ ," she murmured, giggling a little, and he chuckled, drawing back with palpable reluctance and holding her at arm's length to sweep his eyes over her from top to toe, making her blush under his scrutiny.

"You look _amazing_ ," Tommy said with a self-conscious grin that sent her heart rocketing around her chest cavity like a ping pong ball. "What are you doing here?"

"I had no idea you worked here." Kimberly shook her head, rolling her eyes at herself. "I had no idea you still lived in Angel Grove."

"I moved around a bit, went to school, taught for a while at Reefside," Tommy said with a shrug, "but the Grove was always gonna be my home. I've been back a few years now. What about you? How'd you end up back here after – oh, man. How long has it been, anyway?"

"Twenty years," Kimberly said, her mouth twisting in a wry smile.

"Jesus," Tommy muttered, running his fingers through his hair and leaving it askew. "That's not possible, is it?"

"I know _I_ haven't aged twenty years," she said, eyeing him again, "and it doesn't look like you have, either."

Tommy raised a hand as if to touch her, but he let it fall to his side again instead. "So what've you been doing? What brings you back?"

"Oh, let's see. Trained my ass off but never made it to the Olympics. I ended up moving to Sacramento and getting married." Kimberly recognized the minuscule drop in Tommy's shoulders and continued quickly. "And divorced. That part seemed longer than the whole marriage, to be honest. It just finalized a month or so ago, and I figured if I'm going to start a new life, why not start it somewhere familiar?"

"Exactly what I thought." Tommy couldn't seem to stop smiling and staring at her, but Kimberly didn't mind in the least. The weight of Tommy's gaze was as pleasantly electrifying as it always was. "I was—"

"Come on, kids!" Mike bellowed from the front of the gym. "Five minutes!"

Kimberly made a face, but only because her back was to Mike and he wouldn't see it, and Tommy laughed. "We have to catch up," he said, running a hand down her bare arm and leaving goosebumps in its wake. "What time's your lunch break?"

"One o'clock."

"Damn. I have Jiu-Jitsu at one." Tommy's face fell, then brightened. "Can I take you to dinner?"

Her smile wide enough to hurt, Kimberly circled his wrist with her slender fingers. "Absolutely. I can't wait."

**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly made a discontented little sound, her lips turning down at the corners. Her blood pumped hot and fast through her veins, the heat pooling in her abdomen, seeping lower and lower with every heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus beginneth the smut! (Also, NSFW doodles ahead!)

"God, it's good to see you." Tommy smiled across the small table, reaching across to touch her hand, and Kimberly marveled at how natural the gesture was, how familiar the brush of his fingertips over her knuckles.

"You have no idea how glad I am that you're here," she said, taking a sip of prosecco as Tommy reclaimed his hand, his eyes still locked on her. "I figured I'd see a few people I know, but I never thought you'd be one of them."

"So, fill me in." Tommy leaned forward with his forearms on the table. "I got the split-second version earlier, but I want to hear what you've been up to all these years."

"Okay, but next it's your turn." Kimberly launched into what she hoped was still an abbreviated version of her post-Tommy life story, from training with Gunthar Schmidt for the Pan-Am Games, not making the team, and deciding to adjust her dreams as a result, through living for a year in France with her mom and step-dad and returning Stateside to settle in Sacramento, where she met her then-future husband. She gave Tommy a brief overview of her marriage, of her initial happiness being replaced by loneliness, and of their acrimonious divorce, during which she had essentially thrown up her hands and forfeited her right to alimony and joint property just to get the philandering asshole out of her life.

"And here I am," she said at last, shrugging and draining her wine glass. "Now you."

Their food arrived, and as they ate, Tommy ran down the timeline of the years since they'd seen each other; he told her about getting his Doctorate in Paleontology, about eventually retiring from the team and moving to Reefside to teach science at the high school, about getting married and divorced within a three year span, and about succumbing to the pull of Angel Grove, where a friend of his brother owned a gym and was looking for a martial arts instructor. "I haven't felt so at home anywhere since I moved away in the first place," he confessed. "There were so many memories here – some good, some bad... but they made me who I am. I wanted to be closer to them."

Kimberly stared at him for a second before dropping her eyes to her plate. "Tommy, I'm so sorry," she said in a low, trembling voice. "Can you ever forgive me for what I did to you?"

"I already have." Tommy reached for her hand again, this time clasping it where it lay on the table. "Above everything else, I just wanted you to be happy. I'm just sorry things turned out this way for you."

"I'm not." Kimberly straightened, meeting his eyes, which had flecks of gold, she remembered, in certain light; the brilliant sunlight of the perfect summer afternoon when he had kissed her for the first time came to mind. "I don't have many regrets, but if I could go back and change one thing in my past, I never would've sent you that letter."

"Hey," Tommy said, his voice bearing the slightest rasp. "Don't do that, Kim. What happened happened. We've both changed a lifetime's worth since then."

Kimberly's heart lurched.

"It's gotta be fate that we both ended up here," Tommy continued, sweeping the pad of his thumb over the back of her hand. "We both came home for a fresh start, and not only do we run into each other – we end up working at the same place. It's too perfect to be a coincidence. Don't you think?"

"Yeah." A smile spread over Kimberly's face, a weight lifting off her chest. "I do."

**

"Thanks for the ride home," Kimberly said as Tommy turned into the visitor lot next to her building, nosing his black late-model Dodge Charger into the spot designated for Kimberly's apartment. She didn't own a car; that was just one more concession she made to her ex-husband for the sake of getting the damn divorce over with.

"Any time." Tommy climbed out of the car and skirted the front end to open the passenger side door, offering Kimberly a hand, which she took with a smile and let him help her out of the car. "I'll walk you to the door."

"Okay." Kimberly didn't release his hand, and he smiled, lacing their fingers together as they walked. "So, we have Sunday off. Want to do something?"

"Well, I have my son this weekend," Tommy began, and Kimberly's jaw dropped.

"You have a _son_?"

Tommy chuckled. "Yeah. His name's Drake."

"How old?" Kimberly's head spun at the prospect of Tommy being a father.

"He's four. He's the coolest kid on the planet." Tommy turned to face her as they reached the foot of the front steps leading into the apartment building, where he set down her gym bag. He took her other hand and held them both, smiling down at her as she beamed up at him, feeling not a day over seventeen again. "My ex has primary custody, but I get him two weekdays one week and Saturday into Sunday the next. I'd have him more often, but she lives in Yuma, and it's a four hour drive, so…" He shrugged, and she recognized the suppressed sadness in his eyes.

"That sucks, but at least you get to see him every week," Kimberly said, squeezing his hands. "I'd love to meet him some time."

Tommy's eyes cleared, and his smile widened. "I'd love that, too. If the weather's good on Sunday morning, I usually take him to breakfast and then to the park near my house. Maybe you can come, too…?"

"I'm there." She shivered as a cool evening breeze ruffled her hair, which hung loose around her shoulders. The denim capris and white t-shirt she changed into after work were cute, but the temperature had dropped into the fifties once the sun set.

"You get inside before you catch a cold," Tommy admonished her, although he made no move to release her hands.

Her pulse pounding, Kimberly forced herself to voice the question she would have sworn twenty-four hours ago would never come out of her mouth: "Want to come upstairs?"

Tommy bit his lip. "I would _love_ to, but I think maybe we should… y'know, take it slow."

"Yeah… you're right." Kimberly meant it, although she hated to admit it; her mind knew it was for the best, but her body vehemently disagreed. "Will you at least give me a hug good-night?"

"Now that's one thing I can never deny you," Tommy said, letting go of Kimberly's hands to wrap his arms around her shoulders. She in turn hugged his ribs, pressing herself as close to him as she could and breathing him in.

"You know, my only other regret," she murmured, "is that we never slept together. I wanted you to be my first, but it was never the right time, and then…"

Tommy drew a shaky breath, his arms tightening around her. "I wanted that too, so much."

"At least we had that picnic in the woods," Kimberly said, smiling against Tommy's chest at the tremor that rippled through him. "Remember?"

"Oh my God, do I remember." He shifted fractionally, but she held on tighter; that wasn't his belt buckle pressing into her stomach, unless he was wearing an _enormous_ belt buckle. "That little green sundress with the pink flowers…"

"Mm-hmm. The strapless one."

"God," Tommy nearly groaned. "Go on upstairs, beautiful. You already know how tempting you are."

Kimberly laughed, stepping back with her hands resting on his waist. Through his shirt, he felt as toned as he ever was, only thicker; stronger. "See you tomorrow, then?"

"I can't wait." Tommy palmed her cheek, then gave a faint smile and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Good night, Kim."

"Sweet dreams." Kimberly trailed her fingertips down the center of his chest. "I know what I'll be dreaming about."

She picked up her gym bag, threw a sultry smile over her shoulder, and headed up the stairs to the building's front door. She could swear she felt the heat of his eyes on her denim-clad ass as she went.

**

"Ugh," Kimberly moaned when she reached her bedroom, dropping her bag and throwing herself onto the bed without switching on the lamp. The hallway light spilled in a wide stripe across the gray and white chevron comforter and the turquoise sheets, illuminating her hand where it lay on her flat belly, just above the low-riding waistband of her capris.

 _I miss him already,_ she thought, shaking her head at herself, but it was impossible to argue with the sentiment. More than anything, she wanted Tommy next to her as much as – maybe more than – she ever did, wanted him to climb onto the bed, his weight making the mattress dip, his warmth blanketing her as he stretched out on top of her…

Kimberly made a discontented little sound, her lips turning down at the corners. Her blood pumped hot and fast through her veins, the heat pooling in her abdomen, seeping lower and lower with every heartbeat. "I'll never sleep tonight," she muttered, sitting up abruptly and yanking off her t-shirt, squirming out of her capris and underwear and unhooking her bra, which joined the pile on the floor beside the bed.

Throwing back the blankets, Kimberly reclined on the bare sheet, letting her hands roam; she cupped her breasts, rolling her soft, pink nipples between her thumbs and forefingers until they tightened into pebbles, humming softly at the sensation.

_It's late summer; the sky is a brilliant blue, the woods surrounding them with lush greenery. Hand in hand, young Tommy leads Kimberly toward the clearing they found the last time they hiked in the hills; he's carrying the picnic basket and the blanket. He looks back and gives her that dazzling smile, and she admires the smoothness of his skin, the rich brown of his eyes, the silky fall of his chestnut-colored hair as it brushes the shoulders of his green plaid button-down shirt, which he wears open over a green tee._

_Kimberly also wears green; her strapless sundress, a light leafy shade studded with delicate pink printed flowers, falls to mid-thigh. Beneath it, she wears nothing, a little secret she hasn't divulged to Tommy. If all goes well, he'll find out soon enough._

Kimberly's hand slid down the flat of her belly, finding the smoothly shaven mound at the juncture of her thighs, and she lets her legs fall apart, tracing her warm slit with one fingertip. She can almost feel herself throbbing beneath her hand, aching to be touched.

_After they've eaten, Tommy leans with his back against the trunk of the tree under which their blanket is spread. He reaches out for Kimberly to join him; she slinks across the blanket, throwing one leg over his thighs and straddling his lap, and smiles at the way his eyes widen._

_"Time for dessert," she murmurs, tipping his head toward her with one finger beneath his chin. "You want something sweet, baby?"_

_Tommy nods, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips. "C'mere," he says, resting his hands on her hips, and she obliges by bending down to kiss his soft, full lips, lingering for a moment before teasing them open with the tip of her tongue and drawing a sigh from Tommy._

A soft moan escapes Kimberly as she parts her soft lips and slides her finger into her own wetness.

_Tommy's hands fall from her hips to stroke lightly up and down the outside of her bare thighs, barely skimming the hem of her dress. Kimberly covers his hands with her smaller ones, guiding them upward beneath the dress, and his breath catches, but he obeys; he moves his hands higher, his touch tentative but electrifying, but they stutter to a stop when they reach her waist with nothing but smooth, bare skin along the way._

_"You're not wearing…" He trails off, his eyes wide, and Kimberly nods before diving back in for another, deeper kiss. They're young and inexperienced, both still virgins at eighteen, and they rarely take things further than a few innocent kisses and maybe a little necking, but Kimberly is impatient; they aren't kids anymore, and every time Tommy looks at her, she sees something wild lurking behind his kind expression, something that_ needs _just as much as she does._

_"Tommy," she gasps, breaking the kiss, mesmerized by the shiny pink of his lips. Tommy's hands move from her thighs to her hips to her waist beneath the sundress, gliding to her lower back before squeezing her ass in a gentle but firm grip that makes her sigh._

_Without a word, she hooks her thumbs beneath the wide band of elastic that serves as the bodice of her dress and slides it downward, baring her breasts to the warm summer breeze and the heat of Tommy's astonished stare. Leaving the top of the dress bunched around her waist, she arches her back as Tommy's hands move from beneath her dress to cup her breasts. His hands are large, covering them completely, and Kimberly whimpers, her head lolling back, her hair tickling her bare back._

Her finger wet with her own juices, Kimberly circled her swollen clit with her fingertip, drawing a sharp breath at how strongly her body responded to her own touch. This wouldn't take long.

_"You're so beautiful." Tommy's voice is throaty and reverent as he gently pushes the mounds of flesh in his hands together, thumbing over her nipples and drawing a soft moan from her throat. Bolstered by the sound, he bends and laps at one puffy peak with the tip of his tongue._

_"Oh, Tommy," she whispers as he kneads her breasts in his gentle hands, moving from one nipple to the other with the heat of his pretty mouth, his kissing and sucking intensifying as her little noises grow louder and her squirming in his lap becomes more pronounced._

Kimberly slid two fingers from her other hand inside herself, fucking them in and out slowly at first, lost in a memory that had served as a fantasy more times over the years than she could count.

_Her slim fingers encircle one of Tommy's wrists and pull his hand away, and he looks up at her in surprise as she guides his hand downward until he palms the heat between her legs. She moves her hips forward, seeking more, and he obliges, timid but willing, his fingers spreading her open and stroking her wet pink folds. She bites off a moan, bracing her hands on his shoulders, when his fingertip skates over her clit; he smiles, perceptive and a little dark, and focuses his attention on that spot, teasing and rubbing the hypersensitive nub until her thighs tremble and she can't hold in her cries._

_"Tommy!" She moans his name as she comes, soaking his hand as she grinds against it, his mouth locked onto one of her nipples amplifying every sensation. Vaguely, amidst her own moans and wails, she feels Tommy give a jolt and then stiffen against her, a breathy groan washing over her spit-dampened nipple as he follows her over the edge without even being touched._

From there, her fantasy diverged from the treasured memory. She pictured Tommy as he was now, older but no less beautiful, his hair much shorter but still long enough to bury her hands in and pull. As she worked herself closer and closer to orgasm, she closed her eyes and imagined Tommy nestled between her thighs, his strong arms beneath her holding her hips just the slightest bit aloft, kissing the inside of her thigh before moving upward, at first just teasing little licks, but then burying his face between her thighs to alternate sucking and licking with his lush, hot mouth…

With a quavering cry – "God, yes, _Tommy_!" – Kimberly bucked against her own hands, clenching tight around her fingers and stiffening as she came, whimpering into the empty apartment, her release hard and intense and seemingly endless. Only when she couldn't take another second of stimulation did she withdraw her hands, collapsing onto the sweat-dampened sheet with a weak moan.

_Tommy lifts his head from Kimberly's heaving chest, resting his chin on her sternum and smiling dopily up at her. "You know I love you, right?"_

_She threads her fingers through his short hair, holding it back from his temples, aching to say the words aloud. "I love you, too."_

Sated for the time being, Kimberly was asleep within moments.

**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What're you wearing, gorgeous?"
> 
> "A loose little white nightgown," Kimberly said, fingering the short hem, "with spaghetti straps, and a blue lace thong underneath."
> 
> "Fuck." She almost didn't hear his exhaled curse. "I gotta see that."
> 
> "Be good and you will." It came out sounding like a promise.

"Hey!"

Tommy looked up from filling his water bottle in the break room and grins. "Hey yourself!"

"How was your night?" Kimberly asked, leaning against the table, and Tommy set his bottle down on the table. Instead of his gi, he wore loose black track pants and a black sleeveless V-neck t-shirt, which was fitted but not skintight, displaying his resplendent biceps in all their glory and offering a mere hint of the sleek musculature of the rest of his torso.

He gave her a look, quirking a wry smile. "It took me a while to get to sleep. You _had_ to bring up that picnic."

Kimberly laughed. "I couldn't stop thinking about it, either. I went straight to bed when I got upstairs."

"Oh, really?" Tommy's tone was soft but definitely suggestive, and Kimberly did not miss the way his eyes slid over her from top to toe and back, taking in her purple crop top and black athletic short-shorts, which she had chosen very carefully for exactly that purpose.

"Mm-hmm." Kimberly looked up at him through her eyelashes. "We should do that again sometime."

With a groan, Tommy turned away, raking his hands through his hair. "Damn... if you're saying what I think you're saying, I'm never going to be able to keep my mind on kickboxing and taekwondo today."

"What're you doing tonight?" she asked with a saucy smirk.

He let out a dry, playful sob. "I'm leaving right after work to get Drake."

"You're driving all the way to Yuma and back tonight?"

"No, my ex and I meet about halfway, in La Quinta."

"Oh, that's better. Give me call when you get home and get Drake to bed, if you want." Kimberly gave him a suggestive once-over of her own. "I'm just going to stay home and, uh, Netflix and chill by myself."

The implication did not go unnoticed. Tommy swallowed hard, whispering, "Oh my God... I'd pay to see that."

"You should've been there last night." Winking at him, Kimberly left the break room with a deliberate sway in her step. That should give him something to think about. The downside was that she couldn't get it out of her head, either.

It was a long day for both of them.

Tommy's last class was over just before five, and as he was leaving, he caught up with Kimberly on her way into the women's locker room for her yoga class. She beckoned him around the corner into the relatively private hallway. "Off to pick up the little man?" she asked, and he nodded. 

"I'll probably call you around ten." He gave her a long, penetrating look. "Maybe I'll catch you Netflix and chilling."

She laid her hand on his bicep. "I wish you would. But... I'd rather do it with you."

Tommy turned and pressed his forehead against the wall, taking a deep breath before turning back to her. "You're _killing_ me."

"Aw, poor baby." Kimberly moved closer, taking Tommy's hand and hugging his arm against her chest. "Am I flirting too much? I'll stop if you really want me to."

With a low chuckle, Tommy turned them both and crowded her against the wall, slipping his free hand around the back of her neck. "Don't you dare."

Kimberly briefly considered dragging Tommy into the locker room and fucking his brains out on one of the wooden benches, but she didn't want to make that kind of impression with her new employer. "Drive carefully," she murmured, licking her lips. "We still on for tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah. Definitely." His hand moved from the nape of her neck to trace her collarbone. "We'll talk tonight."

"I can't wait." Kimberly leaned into his touch, and Tommy bent down to brush his lips over her cheek. She watched him walk away with a faint smile touching her mouth.

**

When the phone rang, Kimberly turned down the volume on the TV and, far giddier than she wanted to admit, slid her thumb across the phone's screen to answer the call. "Hey!"

Tommy's voice sounded even sexier over the phone. "Hey, beautiful. Drake was out like a light by the time we got home, so I just tucked him in. What're you up to?"

"Just sitting on the couch, watching TV, waiting for you to call." She laughed. "Wow, that sounded pathetic, huh?"

"Not even a little."

They talked for over an hour, catching up on more of the years each had passed without the other. They talked about jobs they'd held, places they'd visited, and people they'd dated. Before long, the conversation turned to their past and the friends they'd shared during their time together. "Do you still talk to any of the old crew?" Kimberly asked, now lying on her back on the couch, legs crossed at the knee, one foot bobbing in the air. "I mean, besides Facebook or Instagram."

"Once in a while. I met up for dinner with Zack last summer while he was in town. He's doing really well; he owns a dance studio in San Diego."

"That's perfect." 

"Oh, and Rocky's still in town. He hurt his back pretty bad a while back—"

"Yeah, Aisha said something about that. Poor guy."

"He's doing better now," Tommy said. "He spent so much time in physical therapy, he actually went back to school and studied it. So you've talked to Aisha?"

"A long time ago," Kimberly admitted. "Last I heard, she was still in Africa." 

"Yeah, that was the last I heard, too. Did you hear about Billy and Adam?"

"Yes!" Kimberly exclaimed, smiling so widely it hurt. "I can't believe they _eloped_!"

"Never saw that coming," Tommy said with a laugh, "but they really seem happy. What about Jason? I haven't seen him in a while."

"I, uh." Kimberly swallowed, her face warming. "I saw him in Sacramento the year before last. He and his wife were having problems, and he called and said he was in town, so we met for lunch, and…" She giggled, self-conscious. "Well, my marriage had pretty much fallen apart by then, too, and…"

"You guys—" Tommy stopped, then burst out laughing. "Did you _really_?"

Kimberly sighed, her forearm draped over her eyes. "Yeah, we, uh… after lunch, we went back to his hotel room to talk, or at least that's what we said we were going to do. I ended up spending the night."

"Whoa. That's actually kinda hot. I won't ask if it was any good."

"Considering I hadn't been with anyone in months, including my husband, it definitely happened at the right time." Kimberly shook her head, smiling a little. She couldn't deny her single steamy afternoon with her old friend had scratched more than one itch. 

"Oh, man," Tommy sighed. "I never would've guessed that would happen."

"Me, neither."

Tommy hesitated, then said, "You know about Trini?"

Sitting up, Kimberly swallowed around the lump in her throat. "Yeah. Billy called me as soon as he found out about the accident. I c-couldn't even come back for her funeral. Gunthar said it was too close to tryouts, and he threw a fit and threatened to drop me, and—" Her breath hitched, a tiny sob escaping.

"Kim," Tommy murmured, "I'm sorry. I know how close you and Trini were. If you want, I can take you to visit her. She was buried at Forest Memorial Cemetery, next to her grandma."

"That would be… yeah. I'd like that." Kimberly trailed off, wiping tears from her cheeks and sniffling.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's not your fault. I've always regretted not being here for that. I should've pushed back against Gunthar, but he was the definition of 'a force to be reckoned with,'" Kimberly said.

"Ugh. You have no idea how much I want to be there right now so I could just wrap my arms around you," Tommy murmured. 

"God, I would love that." Kimberly stood and stretched, arching her back. "It would feel so good to be all curled up with you. I've been thinking about it a lot."

"Me too." Tommy's voice lowered, slipping into a sultry range that immediately got Kimberly's blood pumping. "What else have you been thinking about?"

Kimberly giggled a little, trailing her fingers along the hallway wall toward her bedroom. "What we'd be doing while we're all cuddled up."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Mm-hmm." Kimberly sat on the edge of her neatly made bed, kicking off her flip-flops and reclining on her pillows. "If you were in bed with me right now, I'd have a few things in mind."

"Huh. Like what?"

"First tell me what you're wearing," she teased. "I need to be able to picture this."

"Just boxer briefs. I'm in bed already."

Kimberly licked her lips. "Mmm. That helps."

"What're you wearing, gorgeous?"

"A loose little white nightgown," Kimberly said, fingering the short hem, "with spaghetti straps, and a blue lace thong underneath."

"Fuck." She almost didn't hear his exhaled curse. "I _gotta_ see that."

"Be good and you will." It came out sounding like a promise. 

Tommy groaned, pained. "What I wouldn't give to be there right now..."

Kimberly smiled, her eyelids lowered. "For what?"

"To kiss that beautiful neck, for one thing," Tommy growled. "Run my hands up those smooth thighs..."

"Uh-huh?"

"Slide that little thong off..."

Kimberly obliged as if Tommy's words were an express direction.

"Make you wrap those long legs around me and then kiss you till you can't breathe." Tommy sounded a bit breathless, himself. 

"God, yes." Kimberly slipped her spaghetti straps off her shoulders and wiggled the loose bodice of the dress downward until it rested at her waist. Tucking her phone between her ear and her shoulder, she cupped and massaged her breasts with both hands, coaxing both nipples to erection. "Mmm, Tommy... if I close my eyes, I can almost pretend my hands are yours."

"What are my hands doing?" 

Kimberly drew a breath between her teeth. "They're all over me. Squeezing my tits, rubbing my nipples with your thumbs..."

"Yeah," Tommy breathed. "I wanna feel every inch of that beautiful body."

"Oh," Kimberly sighed, sliding a hand up one thigh to settle at their juncture. "I'm soaking wet for you, baby... your finger's going to slide right in."

Tommy grunted. "I can't wait to get inside you. Are you touching yourself?"

"Oh, yeah," Kimberly moaned, fucking her fingers into herself. "How hard are you right now?"

"Hard as a rock."

"Mmm." Kimberly slicked her folds with her wetness and stroked her clit with one fingertip, a soft sound escaping her lips. "If you were here right now, I'd be on my knees in front of you, sucking that big, hard cock."

"Fuck, Kimberly," Tommy groaned, a sound so arousing that Kimberly began trembling, far closer to orgasm than she ever would have been without Tommy's voice purring in her ear. "You turn me on like _crazy_."

"T-Tommy," she gasped out, "I'm right there – don't stop—"

"First thing I'm gonna do when I get you alone," Tommy said, his voice a husky growl, "is eat that pretty little pussy until you come so hard you scream. I want your legs wrapped around my head till I can't breathe, just so I never have to stop sucking your clit—"

With a wail, Kimberly gushed over her hand as she came, her body shaking alarmingly; she nearly dropped the phone, fumbling for it with her left hand and pressing it against her ear just in time to hear Tommy groan, gritting out her name as he reached his release. 

"Oh my God," Kimberly managed, sinking into the mattress, disheveled and sweaty and grinning from ear to ear. "And that was only over the phone."

"Just wait 'til I get my hands on you." Tommy's post-orgasm voice, Kimberly noted, might be the sexiest thing she may have ever heard. 

"I don't know how you expect me _not_ to rip your clothes off all day tomorrow."

Tommy laughed. "If it wasn't for the kiddo, I'd be all for that."

"After you drop him off tomorrow," Kimberly said, absurdly shy, "want to come over? I'm mostly unpacked, and my bed's awfully lonely with just me in it."

He released a shaky breath. "Hell yeah, I do. So much for taking it slow, huh?"

"I think we took it slow enough the first time around," Kimberly murmured, "don't you?"

**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She drank him in, such a welcome sight in her new home that her heart ached; his broad shoulders were relaxed, his feet bare, his hands in his pockets. He looked entirely at ease, as if he belonged exactly where he was: here, now, with her.

Tommy opened the door shirtless in sweatpants, looking so irresistible Kimberly wanted to shove him against the wall, yank his pants down to his knees, and suck his brains out through his dick. Instead, she returned his dazzling smile and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her cheek against his bare chest.

"Hey, beautiful," Tommy murmured, stroking her hair. His heartbeat hammered against her temple, and she turned her head and kissed his chest over his heart. He smelled mouth-watering, his skin smooth and warm.

"Hi," she said, smiling up at him, and he brushed her hair back from her forehead, his eyes locked on hers. The air between them crackled with energy and intent, but as Tommy tilted his head infinitesimally closer, an exuberant, high-pitched voice from behind him startled them apart.

"Daddy, Daddy, _Daddy!_ Let's go; I'm hungry!"

_Later_ , Kimberly mouthed, and Tommy's eyes flashed as he nodded.

"Drake," Tommy said as he stood back to let Kimberly into the house, "I want you to meet somebody _really_ special."

Drake, an utterly beautiful child with Tommy's brown eyes and a shaggy headful of longish, glossy blond hair, stood expectantly at his father's side. He wore olive green cargo shorts, a blue Pokémon t-shirt, and black sneakers whose soles lit up when he shuffled his feet.

"This is my friend Kimberly," Tommy said, smoothing Drake's hair. "We've known each other since high school. She's going to come with us today, okay?"

"Okay," Drake said with a nonchalant shrug, turning to Kimberly. "Do you like Spider-Man?"

"I _love_ Spider-Man," Kimberly said, wide-eyed. "But do _you_ like Iron Man?"

"He's pretty good, but I like Captain America better."

"Oh, me too, for sure. That shield is the best."

Grinning, Tommy retreated to his bedroom to dress, leaving them chatting in the hallway.

By the end of breakfast at a nearby diner, Kimberly and Drake were fast friends, and when they got to the nearly deserted park, he dragged her onto the playground by the hand, both of them laughing. "We'll be over here, Daddy!" Drake yelled, already scaling the playground equipment. "Watch us!"

Tommy winked when Kimberly looked his way. "You got it, buddy!"

"C'mon, Kim, climb with me!" Drake watched avidly as Kimberly kicked off her strappy sandals and followed him to the top of the jungle gym, perching at the top in her frayed cutoff jeans that covered her butt – barely – bracing her bare feet on the cool metal bars.

"Hi, Tommy!" she called, waving, and even from several feet away, she saw Tommy's eyes widen at her position atop the bars, her legs subtly spread as she leaned back and braced her hands on the bars behind her, which left her chest pushed out and her tummy bare beneath her little white t-shirt. There was no way he was unaware that she wasn't wearing a bra, the way his eyes crawled over her breasts.

"Well done," Tommy replied, shaking his head. "Looking good up there."

Kimberly laughed and climbed down again, hyper-conscious of Tommy's eyes on her scantily clad ass as she moved.

After an hour or so on the playground, Kimberly was flagging and Drake seemed completely worn out, so they returned to Tommy's house for some quiet time. Drake parked himself on the living room carpet in front of the television, apparently hypnotized by _Paw Patrol_ , giving Kimberly and Tommy some time to curl up on the couch together and talk. Pressed against Tommy's side with his arm around her, Kimberly found it challenging to keep her attention on their conversation; his body was solid and warm, his musculature evident even through his t-shirt and shorts, and she longed to touch him, to let her hands wander, to seek out the places that made his heart beat faster...

"Kim?" Tommy sounded amused, at least, when she snapped out of her reverie with a guilty smile.

"Sorry." She moved closer still, her feet curled beneath her and her bent knees resting against his thigh. "You're distracting." 

"Yeah. Look who's talking." Tommy raised an eyebrow, letting his gaze drop from Kimberly's face to linger on her chest before moving slowly over the length of her bare legs. "Hey, Drakey-boy," Tommy said, glancing at the back of his son's head. "How about a nap before we meet Mommy?"

Drake shook his head, slow and deliberate. "I wanna stay with you and Kim."

Kimberly and Tommy exchanged a look that was equal parts amusement and frustration.

"Kim," Drake said, turning around and resting his chin on the coffee table, "can you come with us when Daddy drops me off?"

"Oh," Kimberly said, surprised, "you'd have to ask Daddy, I think—"

"Daddy? Can she?"

"Absolutely." Tommy gave her a look. "If she wants to."

"I would _love_ to," she declared, adding in her mind as she locked stares with Tommy, _get you alone in the car._

**

"Bye, sweetie!" Laughing, Kimberly caught Drake as he barreled into her arms and covered her face with damp kisses beside Tommy's car. "It was so nice to meet you."

"I wanna play with you next time," Drake said, frank as only a child could be. "I'll bring my legos."

"Awesome." Kimberly gave him a big smile and ruffled his hair. "We'll build a ginormous tower."

"A rocket ship!" Drake shouted over his shoulder as Tommy took his hand and led him toward the rest stop's main building, where Drake's mother waited inside for him.

"You got it!" Kimberly called back, smiling as she climbed into the car to wait. Tommy returned about ten minutes later, sliding into the driver's seat and looking at Kimberly like a starving man might stare at a buffet.

"If I thought we'd get away with it, I wouldn't even bother driving home," he said, and Kimberly giggled, fastening her seatbelt.

"Patience," she chided him with a teasing smile. "I'll make it worth the wait."

Tommy slumped in the driver's seat, groaning and covering his face.

The two hour drive passed more quickly than Kimberly expected as she and Tommy shared memories, traded wisecracks, and wandered down several conversational rabbit holes; they managed to avoid discussing it directly, but the sexual tension between them had grown to monstrous proportions. She wanted to feel him close to her, all over her, inside her, more than she had ever wanted anyone else in her life, so much she physically ached for him. By the time they reached her apartment a little before six, she thought she might reach an explosive orgasm just walking into the building.

They made it upstairs without incident, and Kimberly sent Tommy off to freshen up while she lit a few candles, turned on some soft music, and opened a bottle of Merlot. When he returned, he nodded in approval. "Very nice," he said, reaching for her, but Kimberly darted out of his grasp, laughing.

"Make yourself comfortable, handsome. I'll be right back."

"You're killing me," he called after her as she disappeared into the bathroom, and she smirked as she pulled her t-shirt over her head and kicked off her shorts. After a quick wash-up, she combed her hair, touched up her makeup, and slipped into the dress she had hung on the back of the door that morning. Trembling visibly, she forced herself to take a deep breath, staring her mirror image in the eye. What she saw there was a thin film of nervousness draped over absolute, irrefutable certainty, and a genuine smile crossed her face as she gave herself a nod and opened the door.

Kimberly paused in the doorway to the living room, where Tommy stood with his back to her, examining a framed art print on the wall. She drank him in, such a welcome sight in her new home that her heart ached; his broad shoulders were relaxed, his feet bare, his hands in his pockets. He looked entirely at ease, as if he belonged exactly where he was: here, now, with her.

"Hey, you."

Tommy turned to see Kimberly leaning in the doorway, and his mouth fell open. "Holy shit. You still have it?"

Smoothing the strapless green sundress Tommy had last seen at their eventful teenage picnic, Kimberly nodded. "And it still fits! Will wonders never cease?"

"You look amazing," Tommy murmured as they met in front of the couch and he rested his hands on her waist. "You're so beautiful."

Kimberly reached up to palm his cheek, running her thumb up his jaw line. "So are you."

"God, Kim." Tommy pulled her close, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I can hardly believe we're here."

She couldn't speak, instead squeezing him harder.

Eventually, they sat, cuddling up on the couch after Kimberly poured them each a glass of wine and melted into Tommy's side. "Where do you see this going?" Tommy asked after a while, lightly stroking her bare shoulder with his fingertips. "Not just tonight. I mean…" He gestured to her and then to himself. "Us."

"Hmm." Kimberly tipped her head back against his bicep. "I don't know. I'd... I wouldn't mind picking up where we left off and going from there. What do you think?"

"I think that's all I've ever wanted." Tommy plucked Kimberly's stemless wine glass from her fingers and placed it on the coffee table next to his. When he turned back, Kimberly climbed into his lap, her hands resting on his shoulders, kneeling so they were eye to eye.

"Come here," she said, leaning in, and Tommy pulled her closer, cupping her face so gently she felt ridiculously close to tears as he pressed his lips to hers. Kimberly's chest may as well have cracked open with the pressure of her elation, warmth spreading through every nerve and blood vessel, her heart pounding wildly. She made a low, needy sound, burying her fingers in his hair, and he moved his hands from her face to her back, sliding them further down to rest on the soft swells of her ass through the light fabric of her sundress.

Kimberly licked into Tommy's mouth, eager to taste him again after so many years, and she was far from disappointed. He tasted the same except for the sweet tang of the wine, and the nostalgia that swept through her was so powerful she might have swooned if not for Tommy's strong hands. He kissed back just as hungrily, on the tender side of rough, obviously tempering himself when he wanted to devour her as much as she did him.

His mouth strayed from hers to the side of her neck, and Kimberly sighed, her arousal burning fast and hot and threatening to consume her. "Tommy," she whispered, and he lifted his eyes from where he was kissing his way down her chest to the upper hem of her dress.

He quirked a sexy little smile. "Mm-hmm?"

"I want you so much," she breathed, and he pressed another soft, sweet kiss over her heart before slipping his fingers beneath the top of her dress and working it downward.

Tossing her hair back for a better view, Kimberly watched, breathless, while Tommy cupped her bare breasts in both hands, gently kneading as he brought his mouth to one nipple, swirling his tongue around the velvety peak. She whimpered at the deliciously sharp sensation, her body twitching, and Tommy moved onto the other side, surrounding that nipple with his lips and sucking lightly.

"Baby," Kimberly moaned, " _please_..."

His breath was warm against her damp skin. "Tell me what you want, gorgeous."

"Take me to bed. I need you..."

**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "C'mere," Tommy growled, turning them in a half circle and walking her toward the bed. When the back of her legs bumped the mattress, Kimberly sat, but before she could move backward and welcome him onto the bed with her, Tommy dropped to his knees between her splayed legs, pulling her to the edge of the bed by her hips.

** Chapter 5 **

Tommy placed one last wet, sucking kiss on her nipple and raised his head to capture her mouth; tucking his hands beneath her ass, Tommy lifted her effortlessly, guiding her legs around his waist. "Where?" he mumbled against her mouth.

"Through that doorway," Kimberly said, pointing. "The door to the right, across from the bathroom."

He resumed kissing her as he carried her down the short hallway to her bedroom, where a cluster of candles on the nightstand provided a surprising amount of light as he pressed her against the wall next to the door, supporting her with one arm underneath her, leaving his other hand free to roam. Her dress was still tugged down around her ribs, and he used his free hand to explore her small, firm breasts while he kissed her. Hiking her higher against the wall, Tommy placed her at the perfect level to continue laving her nipples with his tongue and sucking them lightly until she squirmed with pleasure.

Sliding his free hand up Kimberly's bare thigh, he reached between them to stroke his fingertips along the silky smoothness of her slit. Kimberly gasped, tilting her head back to rest it against the wall, as Tommy slipped a gentle finger between her velvety lips, teasing the wet, pink flesh beyond. When his fingertip grazed her swollen clit, she cried out, her legs tightening around his waist.

"I have to get you out of this thing," Tommy muttered, easing Kimberly's feet to the floor, and she clung to him with her arms around his neck as he worked her dress downward until it slid over her hips and puddled at her feet. He skimmed his hands down her back to knead her ass, his lips finding hers again, and he groaned softly into her mouth when she tugged open the button on his shorts and slipped her hand inside, gripping the thick shaft of his stiff cock over his underwear.

_Oh my God,_ Kimberly thought with a surge of lust, stroking Tommy's considerable length. _He's huge._

"C'mere," Tommy growled, turning them in a half circle and walking her toward the bed. When the back of her legs bumped the mattress, Kimberly sat, but before she could move backward and welcome him onto the bed with her, Tommy dropped to his knees between her splayed legs, pulling her to the edge of the bed by her hips. "I've wanted to taste you for so long," he whispered, stroking his thumbs over her lips and gently spreading her open, admiring her for a long, breathless moment. "God, sweetheart, you're perfect _everywhere_."

A soft whimper escaped her throat in answer, chased by a louder, more urgent noise when Tommy bent down and dragged the flat of his tongue over her slit. He teased his way back down with his tongue amidst her sensitive folds, licking just inside her opening before zeroing in on her clit. He surrounded it with his lips and tickled it with the tip of his tongue, and she stiffened at the bright burst of pleasure the touch brought.

"Oh! Tommy…"

He hummed, the vibration enough to drive her insane, sucking briefly on the swollen, sensitive mound before giving it a few soft, open licks and then pressing hard against it with the flat of his tongue. Propped on her elbows, Kimberly watched as long as she could, eyelashes fluttering and breasts heaving prettily, while Tommy devoured her with his hot, eager mouth, his eyes jumping from hers to the pink flesh before him. He alternated between using his tongue and his fingertip on her clit, but his mouth never left her throbbing sex, kissing and licking and sucking until her entire body sang with bliss. Collapsing onto her back, Kimberly lifted her hips to meet his mouth, and he slid his hands beneath her, holding her aloft as he sucked her in earnest, bringing her to orgasm in seconds. Crying out his name, Kimberly shook apart beneath his touch, quivering wildly and bucking into his mouth, her juices dripping down his chin.

"Oh my God!" Kimberly sobbed as his tongue lapped at her even as she melted into the mattress and into his hands, which cupped her ass, warm and strong. "Oh, Tommy, _yes_ , you're gonna… I'm—"

Before her first orgasm had even faded completely, a second smashed through her, detonating her nerve cells and punching a feverish cry from her lungs. The pleasure was unbearable, maddening, unlike anything she had ever experienced; and still his hot, clever mouth lavished her with its delicious attention. She reluctantly threaded her fingers through his hair and tugged lightly until he pulled away, his eyes alight, the lower half of his face shiny wet.

Rising to his knees, Tommy slipped his hands beneath her back and lifted her to a sitting position; she wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him into her chest, her breathing heavy and rapid.

"You… oh… _oh_ , honey," Kimberly moaned into his hair.

Rolling his head to the side, Tommy kissed the lower curve of one breast before lifting his gaze to her flushed face. "I could do that for the rest of my life and never get bored," he murmured with a wicked smile. "You taste so… damn… good."

"Let me see," she shot back, leaning over to catch his mouth in a deep kiss. Tasting herself on his lips and chin was unbelievably arousing, and she released him, staring into his eyes while she fought for breath.

"Get up here."

Tommy crawled onto the bed, following her as she moved into the center of the rumpled comforter, and as he moved atop her, she made a sound of disapproval. "Really?" she complained playfully, pushing him over and laughing at his wide-eyed expression. "You're still dressed!" she explained, tugging at the unbuttoned shorts until he took the hint and slid his shorts and underwear off, tossing them over the side of the bed.

"Better?"

"Uh-huh." Kimberly's mouth hung open as she stared in delight at what Tommy's clothes had been covering all that time. He was thicker than he used to be, but only because he had increased in muscle mass, every muscle clearly defined beneath his sun-kissed skin. She had been correct in her earlier assessment; Tommy's dick _was_ huge, but not enough to be intimidating, and it lay, stiff and flushed, against his beautifully muscled lower abdomen. It had a slight but terribly intriguing upward curve, and she was torn between lapping up the precome beading at the tip and climbing aboard to ride him to glory.

All in good time.

Tommy's eyes tracked her as she crawled over him, perching on her hands and knees. She trailed her fingers down the center of his belly before gripping his cock, her thumb rubbing light circles just below the head.

"Fuck," Tommy breathed, his eyes falling closed, his long, dark lashes fanning out against his cheeks, and Kimberly stared, rapt, at his face for a moment, soaking in his beauty. The images of then-Tommy and now-Tommy overlapped once again, the same way they had when she first saw him at the gym, and she wondered what then-Kimberly would think if she could see them now.

Aching with more emotions than she could count – love, lust, nostalgia, longing, among myriad others – Kimberly distracted herself by drawing the head of Tommy's cock between her lips, sighing as she catalogued his texture, his taste, and his thickness. "Ah – Kim," Tommy groaned, his cock twitching noticeably as she took more of him into her mouth, her tongue playing and twisting around his shaft. She sucked languorously, savoring every second, although an undercurrent of impatience swirled just below her skin, growing stronger by the minute.

When it became too much to bear, Kimberly pulled back with one last long, indulgent slurp, smirking with pride at the wounded sound Tommy made in response. "Hey," she whispered as she crawled up the length of his body, rubbing the tip of his nose with hers, and instead of replying verbally, Tommy plunged his hands into her hair and tugged her into a deep, needy kiss that left every one of her extremities tingling.

"I need you," she gasped when Tommy's grip on her loosened a bit, and he nodded, the motion jerky, his eyes glazed with lust. Leaning over him with her breasts crushed against his shoulder, Kimberly fished a condom out of the drawer of her nightstand, pulling back to straddle his powerful thighs.

Wordlessly, Kimberly tore open the packet with quivering fingers and rolled the latex onto Tommy's cock before shuffling forward on her knees until she hovered over his hips. Maintaining eye contact, Kimberly held his cock steady and lowered herself onto it by degrees; he was so thick the intrusion rode the line between pleasure and pain, but her body adjusted easily, and when he was fully sheathed by her wet heat, Kimberly realized only then that she was holding her breath.

Tommy was the first to groan, his strong, gentle hands moving to bracket her hips, and Kimberly took that as her cue to begin moving. She rocked against him, watching his face contort at the increase in sensation. It had been so long since the last time she took someone inside her – not counting her trusted and well used collection of toys – that the wave of pleasure that washed over her shocked her with its intensity; then again, it was entirely possible, she mused as she stared into Tommy's glazed eyes, that this time was already infinitely more intense and pleasurable than any other by virtue of who she was with.

_Finally._

Tossing her hair back, Kimberly sighed as Tommy's hands moved from her hips to her waist and up to squeeze her breasts, the action still gentle but edged with abandon. Kimberly leaned back, bracing her hands on Tommy's thighs, and he thrust upward with his hips in response, making her cry out. There was something instinctive about the way he moved, as if he knew exactly where and when she needed him, and after less than a dozen of his upward thrusts, her abdomen filled with a heat both familiar and unrecognizable.

"Oh my God," she gasped, staring at Tommy in shock down the arch of her torso. He watched her with awe as she stiffened, riding him with short, jerky motions, and when she came, the sensation hit her so hard she bowed forward, nearly collapsing onto Tommy's chest. He caught her shoulders, however, holding her semi-upright, and kept their rhythm going, rolling his hips until she regained control of her muscles.

"Fuck!" Kimberly whimpered, shockwaves continuing to radiate from her pelvis to every extremity. She had no idea her body was even capable of internal orgasms, but she sincerely hoped that wasn't the last she would experience. Something told her it wouldn't be as long as Tommy was involved.

Sitting up, Tommy wrapped one arm around Kimberly's waist, his other hand winding in her hair and guiding her to kiss him. Gripping his shoulders, Kimberly lost herself in sensation, her hips still moving in his lap as he kissed her as soundly as she'd ever been kissed. "Ah, _God_ ," Tommy groaned into her mouth, "Kim, you're _incredible_."

Moaning uncontrollably, Kimberly let her head fall back, her hair tickling between her shoulder blades. Tommy kissed his way down her throat, mouthing at her collarbones. "Tommy," she sighed, "oh, baby, _please_ …"

She had no idea what she wanted, other than moreharder _faster_ , but Tommy took her cue anyway, flipping her onto her back and guiding her legs around his waist. "How do you want it, beautiful?"

Her head turning from side to side seemingly of its own accord, Kimberly clutched at his back, gasping for breath. "Tommy, Tommy, _Tommy_ —"

With a ridiculously sexy growl, Tommy snapped his hips forward, plunging into her with delicious force, and she nearly screamed with pleasure. "You like that?" he murmured against her ear, and she managed to nod, crossing her ankles at the small of his back.

"Oh, _God_ , yeah…"

"Think I can make you come again?" Tommy teased, pressing his hips against her and moving them in a slow circle, his cock impossibly deep.

"Yes!" Sweat beading along her hairline, Kimberly clutched him harder, her body arching off the mattress. " _Oh_ , Tommy, fuck me, _fuck me_ —"

"You're amazing," he gritted out, grasping the back of her thigh with one hand, hiking it higher as he drilled into her fast and hard, shoving her nearer and nearer the edge again. When he slid his hand beneath her ass and lifted her hips, the change in angle put him right where she needed him.

With a wail, Kimberly came again, nails dragging along Tommy's back, bucking against him as spasms wracked her body, her legs wrapped so tightly around him that he struggled to keep up the tempo. As he fucked her through her orgasm, he gave a mighty shudder, letting out a desperate groan as his head fell forward and panting her name over and over against her throat.

When Tommy's hips faltered to a stop, he sank onto his elbows, skin connecting with skin at every point possible, and lifted his head to kiss her so gently she would've cried if tears of rapture weren't already pouring from beneath her eyelids.

"God," Tommy murmured at last when Kimberly loosened the grip of her legs and let them fall to the bed. Pulling out, slow and cautious, he tied off the condom and dropped it into the white wicker trash basket next to the bed before settling down next to her again. "That was better than I ever imagined."

"Mmm… me, too." Kimberly slid an arm around his waist, pillowing her head on his muscular chest with a deeply satisfied sigh. "I've never come like that, or so many times."

Tommy chuckled, clearly proud of himself. "To be honest, I've never gotten that much of a reaction out of anybody. What was that, three times?"

"Four." Kimberly smiled against his skin. "That's a record, not counting doing it to myself."

Groaning, Tommy nuzzled against the top of her head. "I _have_ to watch you do that some time."

"Stick around, and you can watch anything you want."

Tommy chuckled, stroking through her hair. "I plan on it. Kim," he said, and the seriousness in his voice prompted her to raise her head to look at him, "I'm yours as long as you'll have me."

She couldn't suppress a smile, her heart swelling with warmth. "Good. How about you start by spending the night?"

**

** Epilogue **

"I now pronounce you partners in love and in life."

"Kiss her!" came a yell from somewhere toward the middle of the room – Zack's voice, without a doubt – and the seated guests burst into laughter that melted into a chorus of _aww_ s and whistles when Tommy took both of Kimberly's hands and leaned down to press his lips to hers in a sweet, gentle kiss. It was immediately reminiscent of their first kiss; both were equally chaste but bursting with emotion and anticipation, and both took place in the same park, beside the same pond, with the sun reflecting like molten gold off the surface of the water. Applause swelled from the group of friends and family gathered to witness their official union, and—

"You're watching that _again_?" Tommy teased from behind her, and Kimberly turned her head to see him standing in the living room doorway.

"It never gets old!" she said with a shrug, reaching toward him, and he approached with a grin, leaning closer when he got within arm's reach.

"Here she is," Tommy cooed at the sleeping newborn as he laid her in Kimberly's arms. "Here's Mommy."

"Hello, precious," Kimberly whispered, smiling down at the tiny, perfect face of their week-old daughter, christened Adira Trini Oliver. Her eyes, unusually, were a rich brown behind her pale, lavender-laced eyelids, and her long, dark lashes lay against her soft, rosy cheek. Her perfect rosebud lips were pursed as if in expectation of her next feeding, which wouldn't surprise either of them in the least. Besides her eyelashes, Kimberly had joked, one trait Adira had definitely inherited from her father was her appetite.

"Beautiful, just like her mama." Tommy kissed Kimberly's temple.

"We do make gorgeous babies," Kimberly agreed. "Speaking of which—"

"Yeah, I'm going to pick up Drake." Tommy patted his pockets to ensure the presence of his keys. "We'll be back by six, and we'll bring dinner home, okay?"

"Oh, _yes_." Kimberly sighed, relieved. "Thanks, baby."

"I love you," Tommy said, tucking a lock of hair behind Kimberly's ear, then bent to kiss Adira's downy blonde head. "And I love you."

"Drive safely!" Kimberly called as he headed out the door. When he was gone, she turned back to their daughter and smiled, her eyes filling with tears at the sight of the sleeping baby in her arms.

At long last, everything was as it should be.

::THE END::

**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. I fixed it. (In my head, this is always the way it _really_ ended; I just finally wrote it!)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://venusdoom3.tumblr.com)!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a MMPR fic since about 1996, so be gentle! Kudos and comments are most appreciated.
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://venusdoom3.tumblr.com)!


End file.
